The present invention relates to ligands having metal binding ability and targeting properties. The present invention further relates to ligands having a metal species and to the use of such ligands to target, and either catalytically degrade or inactivate a desired target entity through the use of a metal catalyst. The present invention additionally relates to ligands that may recognize a desired target entity.
Traditional drug design often focuses on compounds that inhibit a desired target in order to keep the target from functioning. These compounds may provide drugs that effectively treat certain diseases. However, these traditional drug designs may not be completely effective in treating certain diseases or conditions because some targets, such as viruses, can mutate and the drug compound may become ineffective. Additionally, the compounds may produce undesirable side effects because of the dosages required for the compounds to effectively treat or control the disease or condition.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for drug compounds that may inhibit and degrade or inactivate a target in order to prevent the target from causing the disease or condition for which the drug is administered.